Drabbles of a Snake and an Eagle
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: 15 drabbles of important situations between and about the Prince of Slytherin and the free-spirited Ravenclaw. Please R&R! NOTE: changed rating to T for chapter 9. Some married cuddling. Changed just for safety. All other chapters would be rated K/Kr. Finally COMPLETE!
1. Sorting

The crowd clapped and cheered as the first years came into the Great Hall, their eyes filled with wonder at the enormous room.

Draco peered around the bulky shoulders of his "bodyguard" Vincent Crabbe, trying to get a glimpse at the students he could either find a possible following from or torment in the future.

There was definitely over forty of them this year, a decent number of fresh victims for him to make miserable.

The names were called out one by one, and immediately Draco was bored. The only times he really paid attention was when another student was placed into Slytherin and either bounded or trudged over to his table.

"Lovegood, Luna," Professor McGonagall said as she scanned the students.

Draco looked up when he heard the girl's name called for a second time. No one had ever done that before.

A girl with wavy, blonde hair, just a shade darker than his own, bounded up the stairs and placed herself on the stool.

He was intrigued by her. She was very different, that much was certain.

Just before the hat could be placed on her head, she spoke to it.

"I know that you know exactly where we are all supposed to end up, but if you don't mind, I do not believe myself to be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. The color red is just terrible for my complexion, and the color combination of yellow and black attract the Nargles my Daddy said. So if you please, I don't belong in either of those houses,"

She was bold.

Draco found himself smirking at her request.

"I will do my best," replied the hat and the professor laid it atop the girl's pale hair.

For some odd reason, Draco was begging in his mind that she would be placed in Slytherin.

And for some other odd reason, his heart sank when the hat finally cried out, "RAVENCLAW!"

This year was not going to be as much fun as he thought.


	2. Potions

"You are a brilliant student Ms. Lovegood, however I have noticed that you tend to stray your attention away from my classes, causing your grades to dwindle significantly,"

"What do you suggest Professor?" asked Luna in her high-pitched airy voice, her bright eyes looking calming at her teacher.

"A tutor,"

"A tutor?" she repeated as if trying the word out for the first time.

"Yes,"

"Who do you suggest? Hermione Granger? Or perhaps Harry Potter?"

He shook his head, his shoulder length black hair swishing slightly with the movement. "Although I do not deny the talent and knowledge that Ms. Granger possess, and the overall achievements that Mr. Potter has made in my class, they are far from my best students. Both of them are far too lenient as well. You need to actually learn something from this class, and both Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter would pass you far too easily,"

"Then who? Cho Chang?" she asked again, her curiosity piqued.

"Heaven's no! Besides, I like to refrain from putting housemates together when it comes to tutoring. You will be paired with, Ah!"

Professor Snape's reveling of her mysterious tutor was interrupted by the knocking that suddenly came from his door.

"Here he is now!" said Professor Snape, rising from his chair to greet the boy that had just joined them. His slicked-back platinum blonde hair and silvery grey eyes were a lovely contrast to Luna. His green and silver robes were a testament to his house of Slytherin and he carried himself with such an heir of superiority that Luna couldn't help but think that he was an important person.

"You wanted to see me professor?" the boy asked, his voice strong and clear, one that demanded respect.

"Yes, Draco. I would like you to meet your new project. Ms. Lovegood," here he directed his attention to the girl, "This is Mr. Malfoy. He will be your new potions tutor. Any questions?"

Both students shook their heads.

"Good. I will leave you to it then. You may use the empty classroom to the left of potions if you like," and with that, he went back to his seat, and Luna rose from hers.

It was quiet when they arrived to the empty room, the boy immediately diving into asking her questions and giving her stipulations for his tutoring.

Unknown to her, was the fact that this was extremely difficult for him. He had been at the sorting, remembering the disappointment he had felt when she had been placed in Ravenclaw, and now he was tutoring her.

"What's your name?" Luna asked, interrupting the boy's current trail of ramblings.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I asked what your name was," she stated obviously.

"Professor Snape told you," he replied, returning his attention to his potions book which was opened on his desk.

Luna shook her head. "No he said that you were Mr. Malfoy. What I want to know is your first name. What do your friends call you?"

He was taken aback by that question, considering that he didn't believe he did really have anyone he could consider a "friend".

After a seemingly far-too-long moment of silence, Luna was about to say, "Never mind," when he spoke.

"Draco. My name is Draco."

"Pleasure to meet you Draco!" she said happily, extending her hand.

He looked at her hand for a moment before shaking it, and giving her a sly smirk as well.

They resumed their studying, until it was a few minutes before dinner to be served in the Great Hall.

As she left the room, she heard a familiar voice call after her.

"What's your name?" he called, a hand around his mouth so it carried better.

She turned towards him walking backwards down the hallway and smiled.

"Luna!" she replied joyously.

She saw him smirk before she turned and began to skip down the corridor. She hadn't stopped skipping since.


	3. Quidditch

He saw her in the crowd, her long blonde hair flying in the breeze like a beacon for him. He smirked, knowing that she was certainly getting odd looks for her ensemble. Here she was, a Ravenclaw, cheering for the Slytherin team over the ever-popular Gryffindor team. He saw Granger trying to knock some sense into the nutty Ravenclaw as well as try to tame her own outrageously curly brown mop of hair.

It seemed as if today Potter was being overly confident as he came out onto the pitch, his smile spreading as he heard the chanting of his name.

Draco sneered down at him from his perch high in the sky. The Boy-Who-Lived was NOT going to beat him today. No, certainly not today!

As always, the Slytherin team started with an early lead, their fabulous chasers filling every green and silver clad student with pride, and the stands with cheers. Numerous boos were shouted as well, but they fell on deaf ears, because Draco could only hear positivity today.

"And Slytherin scores again, to make the score 80 to 50," the announcer stated in a rather disappointed sounding voice.

Draco didn't care though. He had already spotted the Snitch once today before perfect Harry Potter, and so help him, he would do it again.

Gold. He hated that color unless he saw it on the pitch, which of course he did. And before Potter had noticed it. This was perfect.

The score had been brought up yet again, to a resounding 60 point lead, the Gryffindors seemingly stuck at 50.

Draco had always had a mind for strategy, and this one was flawless, especially considering that it actually worked. He had headed towards the Hufflepuff stands pretending that he had seen the Snitch, knowing that Potter would soon follow his lead. He did just that. However, at the last minute, before Potter could realize what was going on, Draco made a hard left turn away from the stands, and straight towards the Snitch, grasping it in his fingers before he plummeted towards the earth, his broom torn out from beneath him by a Bludger. He clutched the tiny golden ball to his chest, and tried to make himself as small as he could before he hit the ground.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!"

Those were the first words he could hear, his eyes not opening for fear of failing to Potter yet again.

"Good God! Answer me Draco!"

That was Theodore Nott's voice. Draco would recognize it anywhere. He was the only person that ever dared to call the young Malfoy by his first name.

Draco let out a groan as he opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight and made an effort to sit up.

"He's up!" exclaimed Theo happily.

"You alright? You took a pretty nasty fall there!" Asked Theo as Draco tried to stand on wabbly legs.

Draco nodded, not trusting his voice just yet.

He wasn't quite sure who it was that informed everyone watching that he was ok, but he did know that for some odd reason, he was grateful.

"What happened with the game?" he asked, his voice slightly scratchy.

"Not sure. Everything was kind of postponed until we found out if you were alright or not,"

"WHAT?! You never stop a game! Especially when it's against those pompous Gryffindors!" The fury in Draco's voice rose with every word.

"But, we can't keep playing if no one can locate the Snitch,"

"What do you mean, no one can locate the Snitch? I just saw it before I went down! I," Draco paused when he realized that his hands were still in the exact same position that they were in when he had fallen off his broom.

He slowly opened them, praying that he was right.

Before anyone else had a clue what was going on, Draco jumped to his feet and raised his hand, the Snitch shining in the sun as it was held in between his fingers.

The Slytherins erupted into cheers while the rest of the students groaned and booed, angry that Gryffindor had lost.

Suddenly, in the midst of all the celebratory affairs, Draco felt a shot of pain through his right arm as he pumped it into the air. He immediately brought it down and clutched it with his other hand, the one the Snitch was currently nesting in.

"Ahhh!" he let out a deep cry of pain, one very uncharacteristic of a Malfoy, but he didn't care.

His arm felt like it was on fire as they took him to the hospital wing, the entire Quidditch team in tow as well as the majority of the Slytherin students.

Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone out of the hospital wing, muttering something about how that many children in one room could not possibly be conducive to working. She started her work immediately on Draco's arm, claiming that the bone was broken in two places, but she would be able to fix it up good as new.

Draco tried his best to get the awful tasting liquid that Madam Pomfrey had given him down, and had just barely managed to when she took the cup from his glove-clad hand. He gave a distasteful look at the bottle which she was returning the lid to, and vowed to never break a bone again.

"Now are you comfortable? You'll have to be here for another hour so as I can keep an eye on you. And I will not hear any arguments from you, you hear?" she said, pointing a finger at the boy as he laid back on the hospital bed.

"Oh, and you have a visitor Mr. Malfoy. Would you like me to send her in?" she asked as she made her way towards where the medicines were kept.

Draco wondered who on earth would be coming to see him? And a girl? The only person he could think of was Pansy, and he did NOT want to see her!

But before he could give her an answer, she had already ushered the unknown visitor in, her long blonde hair trailing behind her.

Draco was stunned. A Ravenclaw had decided to visit him. Yes he had already established that she was crazy, but not _this_ crazy!

"Oh! Hello Draco. How are you feeling?" she asked him in her dreamy voice.

"What is it to you?" he asked, turning away from her.

"I was in the stands at the pitch, and I saw you go down. I wanted to see how your arm was. It looked particularly painful,"

"Well, it doesn't hurt,"

"But did it hurt before?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Yeah. It hurt like the dickens," he whimpered, his face constricting in pain as he grabbed his injured arm with his good one.

He could just feel the beginnings of the bone being mended back together and grimaced, his teeth clenched as he grabbed his arm even harder.

Luna turned, and for a moment Draco thought she was leaving, his heart dropping when he saw her back.

Needless to say, he was surprised when she simply grabbed a chair and placed it next to his bed, plopping down onto it.

"I'll stay with you until you have to go if you want,"

Draco turned away from her, but smiled slightly when he thought about her kindness towards him.

Luna began to tell stories to him, unsure of whether or not he was actually listening to help pass the time for him.

"Why did you cheer for Slytherin today?" he asked out of the blue, truly curious.

"I thought it was time that I cheer for you. After all, Slytherin needs support too,"

Luna glanced at the clock, realizing that the hour was up, she stood from her chair. "I best be on my way. I hope you feel better Draco," and she did another surprising thing; she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

The hour had passed by much faster than he had anticipated, and as Luna bid farewell, he turned to watch her leave.

One thing crossed his mind as he watched her retreating form; _"She should wear green more often,"_ he muttered under his breath.


	4. Patronus

Hey all you readers! This is a new chapter, and just to let you know, they DO share their first kiss in this chapter. Also, Draco's patronus is my own personal headcanon. Thanks for all the reads, continue to read, and review! Sincerely, WOBE

"Expecto Patronum," Draco whispered, flicking his wand the way he had seen other students do. Nothing.

He let out a frustrated grunt. He had been at this for almost two hours, trying to get his patronus to emerge from the tip of his wand, but everything that he tried seemed futile.

"Need some help?" a voice said, causing Draco to jump.

Luna Lovegood emerged from the shadows, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail and her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

He honestly had hoped that no one would find him here, in this condition. His hair was all disheveled, his dress shirt untucked from his trousers, and his tie tied loosely around his neck. His cloak could be seen draped casually across a chair. At least it was only "Loony" Luna Lovegood. He could handle her seeing him like this.

"What do you want Lovegood? As you can see, I'm not in the mood for any of your antics," he said, his voice tired as he ran a hand through his platinum locks.

"Oh that's fine. I wasn't actually planning on any antics today. I was just skipping by looking for a quiet place to read my Quibbler, when I heard a voice coming from here. I hope you don't mind,"

Draco shook his head. He was far too exhausted to try and insult her today.

"You look like you could use some help," she said as she placed her things on the ground and approached him.

Draco was desperate, and that much was evidenced when he nodded.

Luna noticed that he seemed drained, physically and mentally, noticing the slight bags under his eyes.

"Well, first think of your most happy thought. A moment in your life that makes you smile every single time," she instructed as she approached the Slytherin.

"You may not be aware of this Loony, but I didn't necessarily have what people would call a 'happy' childhood. My life was laid out for me, making spur of the moment happiness that you're used to, quite impossible," he replied, his voice straining as he spoke. Luna realized that he must have yelled quite a bit from being frustrated with the patronus spell.

"Just try and think of something that makes you happy," she reiterated.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to think of something that made him smile. He suddenly remembered a time when his father had praised him for his Quidditch skills, applauding him as he caught the Snitch. A smile slowly spread across his face as the memory wove itself into his brain.

"It looks like you've found something!" Luna said happily.

"Now, focus on that memory, and say, 'Expecto Patronum'," she instructed.

Draco did as he was told, and flicked his wand, opening his eyes he immediately frowned. There was still no sign that the elusive charm had worked.

"That's ok, we can try again," Luna said as she walked around the tall boy and began to position his hands correctly and instructed him to do exactly what he had done before.

He closed his eyes and tried again, but still no success.

"That's good! I saw a spark!" she said excitedly.

Draco rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm.

They worked on trying to get Draco's Patronus right for another half hour before he was about to give up again.

"No you can't give up now! You're so close! I can feel it!" she said, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him back to the center of the room. Draco sighed and allowed himself to be lead. He was far too tired to fight her persistence.

"One more time Draco. Please. Just one more time,"

Draco sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to think of his happy moment again. Instead of what he had been imaging the rest of the time, he thought of the time in his third year when he had broken his arm after just catching the Snitch in Quidditch versus that insufferable Gryffindors. The image of Luna telling him stories to pass his time in the hospital wing flew across his mind, and he found himself smiling.

"Expecto Patronum!" he cried, his voice strong and insistent.

He snapped his eyes open the instant he heard Luna squeal, thinking that maybe something had happened. Instead, his eyes grew wide as he noticed the wispy blue image of a wolf bound around the room.

His mouth was agape as he watched in awe at the creature that was his Patronus. He had done it! He had finally done it!

"You did it Draco!" exclaimed Luna happily as she bounced up and down.

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he watched the creature floating through the air. It was graceful, yet strong and cunning, and felt a strong sense of family which Draco knew he had always possessed.

In all of the excitement of the moment, with his wand still held tightly in his hand, Draco closed his eyes and quickly grasped Luna's face in his hands and brought her lips to his. It was spur of the moment, a moment of sheer happiness for the boy.

Luna quickly melted into the kiss, grasping Draco's arms with her hands.

Their lips moved in perfect synch, and Draco though how wonderfully her mouth tasted of strawberries. In turn, Luna was quite surprised that Draco's lips tasted like vanilla. It was a sweet kiss, one that lasted for a minute before the two broke away from each other, Draco leaning his forehead down against hers.

Draco suddenly realized what he had done, and pulled away from her touch, his cheeks instantly turning red. "I- I-I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me!" he said, ashamed at his sudden outburst of affection. He turned and grabbed his cloak and fled from the room, but Luna grabbed his wrist before he could escape.

Wordlessly, she pulled him down by his tie for his lips to meet hers again, this time in a much shorter kiss.

"No need to apologize. I enjoyed it," she stated simply, smiling dreamily up at him.

Draco felt the corners of his mouth treading upward in a smirk.

He grasped her hand and squeezed it before heading out of the room.

"Oh and Draco!" she called after him as he headed down the hall. He froze and turned to meet her gaze, thankful that the hall they were in was empty at the moment.

"Congratulations!" she said happily as she disappeared into the room again.

Draco smiled a little smile this time, and as he turned to head back to the Slytherin common room, he touched his lips. " _I think I've found my new happiest moment_ ," he thought to himself.


	5. Depression

Draco ran his hands through his hair, his muscles aching with the movement. He hadn't gotten any sleep lately, not since Dumbledore's death.

He stood up shakily, only to fall back down into his seat a moment later.

He didn't have the strength or willpower to try and get out of here, nor did he desire to come into any interaction with any of the other Death Eaters.

He walked down to his family's cellar, a place of solitude for him ever since a little blonde Ravenclaw had taken up residence there.

"Hello Draco," she said happily as she came towards the bars she was behind in the dimly lit cellar. She instantly noticed that something was wrong when she approached him, asking what it was.

Draco shook his head. "I am so, so sorry for all that they have done to you. All that I've done to you. No one deserves this kind of treatment. Not even Potter, no matter how much I loathe him,"

Luna reached through the bars to grab his hand, which he allowed her to do, but he refused to look at her even when she begged.

"You are not like them Draco. You have good in you, and I can see it. Remember when I helped you with your Patronus?"

Draco nodded.

"Can you still produce a Patronus?" she asked.

Again, Draco nodded in response.

"Then there is your proof that there is still good in you! A Death Eater cannot produce a Patronus, but you still can. That means that you are good. In your heart, you are good," she said as she reached through the bars with her other hand to place it over his heart. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, and a look of deep depression on his face.

Luna smiled. "You look depressed. Don't worry. I will have enough hope for the both of us!" she said.

"Is it-I mean would you mind-could I kiss you?" he asked suddenly.

Luna tilted her head curiously, but soon nodded.

It was odd trying to figure out a way that he could kiss her properly with the bars in the way, but after a bit of fumbling, he was able to. It was a sweet kiss, only Luna's second.

When they pulled away, Luna spoke. "You know, you were my first kiss Draco. Back in my fourth year. Did you know that?" she asked dreamily.

Draco shook his head. "No. But did you know that you were my first kiss?" he asked her, looking down at his feet.

"No! I was your first kiss?" she asked, surprised.

Draco nodded.

"How was it? For a first kiss I mean?"

"The best I've ever had," he replied frankly. He gave her a shy smile at his sudden confession.

She returned it. "It was my best kiss too Draco," she stated simply, smiling up at the pale, blonde boy. The Slytherin who he had captured in his basement, and in turn had captured her heart. This boy who, unbeknownst to her, had fallen harder for her than she could ever imagine.


	6. Reunion

Luna looked at the scene around her. Wizards and witches of all years and ages were waging war against the Death Eaters, determined to win now that their master seemed so close to his doom. "Stupify!" she cried towards a Death Eater cornering a group of third years. They sent her grateful looks, and she smiled and nodded in return. She weaved her way among the myriads of dead bodies that littered the ground praying for them and their families as she went.

She was also silently praying for Draco and his family. She knew how important family was to him, and how he had joined the Death Eaters simply to protect his mother. He had told her everything about him when she had been a prisoner in his cellar. He seemed to let down all of his barriers and pretenses once he had realized that she was there, a student he had attended school with.

Luna knew that he still had good in him, and believed in him with her whole being. So really it was no surprise to her that she began to look for him amongst the smoke and mangled bodies.

Then she saw it. A flash of platinum.

She hurried in the direction of the sign that the boy was still alive.

Draco had in turn been looking for the long blonde hair that belonged to the dreamy girl he had started to fall for in his fifth year.

He didn't care anymore what happened to him, but what happened to her.

He searched frantically as he sent spells hither and yon at the Death Eaters, no longer desiring to be one of them.

He dodged the spells and charms directed at him, weaving his way through the wreckage of Hogwarts, and clutching his wand close to him.

Then he saw it. The one thing that he had trained his eyes to look for.

He ran in the direction he had seen her long hair, not caring how desperate or ridiculous he looked as he stumbled on the rubble that littered that ground.

He stopped, looking frantically around him this way and that for any sign that she was still standing.

He caught her eyes and before either of them even knew what they were doing, they towards each other, Luna jumping into his arms willingly and Draco lifting her off the ground with the little strength that he still had left.

Their breaths were coming out raggedly, Luna whispering his name over and over again.

They pulled away from each other's embrace only to meld their lips together, electricity coursing through them as they connected.

"You're alright!" Luna breathed out, a smile spreading across her face as the tears made their way down her cheeks.

Draco brushed her tears away with his thumb as his own tears began to pool in his eyes.

"You waited for me," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Of course. You should know Draco. I would _always_ wait for you,"

Draco smiled and grasped her face with his hands, his lips meeting hers in a desperate and passionate kiss.

The battle was over and they could feel it around them. The light had won, and it filled them with a joy far too indescribable.

"Luna!"

The sudden outburst caused the two blondes to pull apart from each other to see who exactly had spoken.

Ginny stood hand-in-hand with Harry, both of their mouths agape and their eyes wide.

"What on _earth_ do you think you're _doing_?" she asked, marching up to the couple and dragging Harry behind her. He almost lost his footing several times in the trip over. Draco couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight.

"Kissing my boyfriend. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

Everyone stared at her with surprise, even Draco.

"Y-you mean it?" he asked, looking at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Malfoy is _not_ your boyfriend!"

"Of course I mean it. Why wouldn't i?" Luna asked Draco, purposely ignoring Ginny's outburst.

Draco couldn't speak, so instead, he swept the short blonde into his arms and kissed her again. She didn't even hesitate to return the kiss, cupping his face with her hands.

"Have you gone barmy Luna?!" Ginny asked, her voice sounding desperate.

Harry finally jumped into the conversation after Luna and Draco broke apart. He let go of his girlfriend's hand to approach them, tapping Draco lightly on the shoulder.

"You take good care of her, or so help me Malfoy, I will make your life so miserable, you will wish we had never met!"

"Is that an option?" Draco asked, his face and voice completely serious.

Harry smiled and put forth his hand, Draco graciously accepting it.

"I will. Dear God, I will always take care of her!" Draco replied happily.

Harry nodded and headed back to his girlfriend who had recently been joined by Ron and Hermione.

Both sported confused looks, and Harry whispered that he would explain everything later.

Right now though, they were going to celebrate a victory for the light, and the new journeys that they would all be embarking on soon.


	7. Yes

Luna examined herself in the mirror, trying to decide whether or not what she was wearing was appropriate for a date.

She was wearing a knee length, yellow dress with a billowy skirt and quarter length sleeves. She had paired it with a pair of bright pink flats, a perfect outfit really for late July. It was a pretty dress, something that Ginny had insisted that she get the last time that they had gone shopping.

Luna smiled at her figure, smoothing out her dress before clipping her hair back with a bright flower clip that had belonged to her mother.

She said goodbye to her father and apparated to Diagon Alley, skipping towards the restraint where she was to meet her date.

She approached the restaurant and smiled as she saw him standing there waiting for her. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, underneath a dark green vest, and his favorite black loafers that Luna had gotten him last year for his birthday. A silver neck tie was settled nicely between the vest and shirt. Even after all these years, he still dressed in a Slytherin style.

He was looking around nervously, one hand in the pocket of his black trousers. It was as if he expected her to stand him up, even though she never had.

She soundlessly approached him, and inserted her hand into his empty one hanging at his side.

He instantly looked at her and smiled, bending down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

They went into the restraint where the took them to their matterd reserved table, and Draco proceeded to pull out Luna's chair for her.

"Thank you Draco!" she said kindly, as she tucked the skirt of her dress under her legs and sat down.

They ordered their usual meals, and Luna noticed that Draco seemed distracted. "Perhaps it's the weather," she thought to herself. "Draco has always hated exceptionally sunny days since they give him headaches,"

Even after their food arrived, Draco had a difficult time paying attention. He moved his food around on his plate, but rarely ever lifted it to his mouth.

Luna still excused it as him being upset over the weather.

Once they left the restraint, Luna and Draco walked around, hand-in-hand.

She noticed that he still seemed very much nervous, even when she started swinging their arms.

She tilted her head, and suddenly asked, "Draco, what's wrong? You seem like you're lost,"

Draco released a deep sigh and looked down at her. "I feel lost,"

"Why's that?" she asked him.

"I have an important decision that I have to make, and I'm not exactly sure how to go about it," he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Does it have to do with your company?" she asked.

Draco shook his head.

He had started his own real estate business shortly after he had finished his final year at Hogwarts, determined to help the struggling economy after the war. He wanted to assist others who had lost their homes in the battles to rebuild or relocate, finding them houses that they could soon make into homes for their families. Now he was one of the most successful young entrepreneurs in the entire wizarding world, his business having grown from being a small warehouse, to over fifty buildings across it. It had also branched out into creating helpful products as well as adding a publishing company, one that now happily carried the Quibbler on it's shoulders. And at only twenty, he was a significant magnet to young women throughout the world, Muggle and Pureblood alike. It didn't help that he looked so good in a suit. That was what Luna had always told him.

"No it doesn't have to do with the company,"

"Then what?"

Suddenly Draco turned to face her, forcing her gently to face him as well.

And with a swift movement, he removed his wand from his pocket, waved it, and they were suddenly in the astronomy tower of Hogwarts.

"This is where we first met," she said as she approached the railing.

"Remember! We," she paused as she turned to ask Draco, but was interrupted by the image of him down on one knee.

She tilted her head in confusion for a moment, before it suddenly clicked in her mind.

"Luna, you are my world, my life, my everything. Would you do me the great honor of changing your name?"

"I thought you wanted me to marry you?" she asked, befuddled at his odd request.

Draco laughed at her innocence.

"Exactly! Would you change your name to Malfoy?"

"Why didn't you just say so! Of course!" she exclaimed happily, kneeling and hugging him around the neck.

When she pulled back, Draco removed a small, black, velvet box from his pocket. He lifted the lid to reveal the most beautiful ring that Luna had ever seen. It was a silver band with a purple gem and a bluish, purple gem both in the shapes of hearts, intertwined.

"Oh Draco!" she sighed happily, looking up at him with her light blue eyes.

"You like it? I had it specially made for you. It's Amethyst and Alexandrite. Your birthstone, and mine,"

"I love it! But I thought your birthstone was pearl?"

Draco shrugged. "It is, but so is Alexandrite, and I have always claimed that as my birthstone anyway. Besides, I know how much you hate pearls!"

"Oh yes! I don't understand why they're considered a gem. Ginny always loved them, but not me!"

"May I?" he asked, as he motioned to her hand.

"Oh yes please!" she stated happily, extending her hand.

Draco pulled the ring from its box and easily slipped it onto her ring finger.

Luna grinned from ear to ear before she tackled Draco, kissing him feverishly.

Draco was surprised for only a moment before he reciprocated her kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered raggedly after their kiss.

"For what?" Luna asked.

"For saying yes. And making me the happiest man alive,"

Luna smiled at him.

"I wonder what Daddy will say," she thought out loud.

"Oh I think he'll approve," he said, trying to hide his smile as best he could.

"That's where you went on Friday! You went to ask Daddy if you could marry me! How sweet of you!" she exclaimed happily.

"I can never get anything past you!"

And with that, he kissed her as the sun set, bringing the night and the twinkling stars with it.


	8. Marriage

November. Of all the months in the year that Luna could have chosen to get married to Draco Malfoy, she had chosen November.

Draco really didn't mind, he actually wasn't very surprised that she had chosen one of the less popular months for weddings. He had hoped that she would choose a month that was neither February, which was her birthday month, nor June which was his.

She hadn't disappointed him.

Now here he was, staring at himself in the mirror, trying his best to keep his hands from shaking for enough time so he could manage to tie his green tie.

That was a feet he could not complete. His nerves were getting to be so bad as he continued to watch the clock and count down the minutes before his bachelor life came to an abrupt end.

There was a sudden knock on his bedroom door, one that made him jump.

"Co *clears throat* Come in!" he said, clearing his throat when the words squeaked out the first time.

Theodore's head peaked around the corner to stare at the groom, his traditional dress robes all immaculate aside from his tie.

"Need help?" Theo asked as he entered the room only to lean against the wall and cross his arms, a smirk across his face.

"Yes," Draco said, sounding far more desperate than he had wanted.

"Let me go get your father," Theo said, but before Draco could protest, his best man was gone.

Draco let out a deep sigh and continued his attempts at tying his tie.

When he was just about to give up, there was another knock on the door.

Draco thought it might be Theo again, and let out a frustrated "Go away!"

The door opened anyway, and to Draco's horror, revealed Lucius Malfoy instead, his long blonde hair tight back with a black ribbon and his dress robes as tidy as ever.

"Well if you insist," his father said, turning to leave, but Draco stopped him.

"No wait! I thought it was Theo again. Please, come in,"

Lucius inclined his head and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

He immediately began on his son's tie, undoing it first and then beginning the retying process.

"I was nervous on my wedding day as well you know. Your mother was so determined that everything would be just so, and I was more afraid than a hen in a fox's den!" Lucius chuckled at the memory, smiling as he finished his son's tie.

"There. Perfect," he said, patting his son on the shoulder and turning to face the mirror.

An awkward silence settled between them before Lucius finally spoke again.

"I'm proud of you son. And not just because Luna is a Pureblood, but because she is a breath of fresh air. A change that this family very well needed,"

Draco turned to look at his father, surprise and relief evident in his eyes. "Thanks Dad!" he said as he wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man's shoulders.

Lucius was surprised by his son calling him "Dad" firstly, and then even more baffled when he hugged him.

He couldn't help but hug back.

"You are the pride of my life Draco. You know that? You always were and always will be," Lucius said and he pulled away from his son slightly

"You, you haven't called me 'Dad' since you were a little boy," Lucius said fondly to his son.

"Is, is that alright?" Draco asked, a little apprehensive.

"Of course. In fact, I would rather have you call me Dad a little more often!"

"Oh! My little boy's all grown up!" a woman's voice said, causing both men to turn towards the source.

Narcissa stood in the door way, a lacy white handkerchief held over her mouth as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Oh Mum! Don't cry! The ceremony hasn't even started!" Draco said approaching his mother.

"I can't help it! Seeing you in your dress robes, ready to get ma-ma-married!" she began to sob.

Draco enveloped her in a soft embrace, her arms in turn wrapping around his torso.

"I will always be your little boy Mum. Always," he said, pulling away so he could look her in the eyes.

"Oh Draco!" she cried again, burying her face in her son's chest.

"Narcissa let the boy be! He needs to finish getting ready before heading out to join the priest!" Lucius said as he moved his wife away from their son and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders.

Draco smiled as his parents left, and then his smile left when he saw the clock.

Thirty-two minutes left to go.

"What in the world am I going to do for thirty-two minutes?" he asked himself, plopping down on his bed.

"Oh Lu Lu! You look just like your mother did on our wedding day! Well, not exactly! She had a light pink dress. She always liked pink you remember?" Xenophilius asked his little girl as she stood in front of a mirror, her white dress shimming in the lights.

It was a beautiful dress, with a full tulle skirt and a silk bodice with beautiful short sleeves. She had insisted on having color, so the blue and green silk sash around the waist of the dress was specially added just for her.

"Thank you Daddy!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him tightly.

A knock was heard on her door, and the pair pulled away from each other as Luna said, "Come in!"

Ginny came into the room asking if she had interrupted something, and both Lovegoods insisted that she hadn't.

"I'll be waiting for you outside Luna," her father said as he kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

"I still can't believe you're marrying Malfoy!" Ginny muttered as she helped Luna adjust her veil.

"I love him Ginny. He makes me feel things that I never thought I could. He makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world! Isn't this what you wanted for me? To be happy?"

"Of course Luna, it's just that I never thought that your happiness would come from Malfoy of all people! But if he makes you happy, then who am I to argue," Ginny replied as she completed the finishing touches to Luna's outfit.

"You look beautiful," Ginny said, and Luna turned around to hug her Maid of Honor.

"Thank you! So do you! I have to say, you look quite nice in green! You should where it more often!" Luna said happily.

"Not a chance!"

"May we have the rings?" the priest asked in the backyard of the Malfoy Manor.

Theo handed Draco Luna's ring while Ginny gave Luna Draco's.

They were a matching set, Luna's with alternating sapphires and emeralds on a thin, bronze colored band, and Draco's with one emerald inlaid into the middle of his wide silver band and two sapphires inlaid on either side of it.

Luna had insisted that they have unique wedding bands, and Draco was happy to oblige.

"Draco, would you please repeat after me," the priest said, Draco nodding.

"This ring I give you,"

"This ring I give you," Draco repeated.

"Is a symbol of my love."

"I pledge to share with you my heart,"

"I pledge to share with you my heart,"

"My home, and all of my worldly goods"

"My home, and all of my worldly goods"

"I take you now as my wife,"

"I take you now as my wife,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"for richer or for poorer,"

"for richer or for poorer,"

"in joy and sorrow,"

"in joy and sorrow,"

"and I promise my love to you."

"and I promise my love to you."

"And with this ring,"

"And with this ring,"

"I take you as my Wife,"

"I take you as my Wife,"

"for as long as we both shall live."

"for as long as we both shall live."

And with that, Draco placed the ring on Luna's ring finger. She was hopelessly glowing.

"Now Luna, would you please repeat after me," the priest said, Luna nodding in response.

"This ring I give you,"

"This ring I give you," Luna repeated.

"Is a symbol of my love."

"I pledge to share with you my heart,"

"I pledge to share with you my heart,"

"My home, and all of my worldly goods"

"My home, and all of my worldly goods"

"I take you now as my husband,"

"I take you now as my husband,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"for richer or for poorer,"

"for richer or for poorer,"

"in joy and sorrow,"

"in joy and sorrow,"

"and I promise my love to you."

"and I promise my love to you."

"And with this ring,"

"And with this ring,"

"I take you as my Husband,"

"I take you as my Husband,"

"for as long as we both shall live."

"for as long as we both shall live."

"Now that couple would like to incorporate their own personal vows into the ceremony," and with that, the priest stepped back slightly.

"Draco, I remember the first time that we ever met, you were in your silk, green pajamas, and I was in my favorite duck pajama trousers, which I am still upset I grew out of!" Draco chuckled at her innocence here. "You always seemed so lost to me, and it filled me with hope when I saw you find your way. Your smile could always light up a room, as could your hair, and I hope that I can always be there whenever you smile. You have become the one person that I cannot go through this life living without. You will always have the most precious part of me, my heart, and I know for certain that you will never break it. I love you so very much, and am so thankful that you listened to me and kept mistletoe away from our wedding today,"

Draco grinned at her confession to him. He took a deep breath, knowing that it was now his turn.

"Luna, when I first met you in the astronomy tower that night, I had no idea that I would be standing up here one day saying these words to you. You make me smile, more than anyone else in this world. You helped me to discover my Patronus, as well as realized that I was an Animagus. You have been my light in the dark, my one sliver of hope will all seemed lost. The day that you agreed to marry me used to be the happiest of my life. But now, now this is my happiest day. You make me a better me, and I never want that to change. I love you with my whole heart, and know that you feel the same way. I will always love knowing that I will forever be yours, and you mine,"

The priest then stepped forward and announced. "Let what God has joined together, no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride,"

Draco didn't need be told twice, and gladly kissed his new wife, their lips moving in perfect unison.

When they pulled away, they turned to look at the crowd. Draco noticed that his mother was in tears and his father was smiling at them.

"May I be the first to proudly present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" said the priest happily as cheers erupted from the crowd and the people stood.

They were all smiling, but the biggest smiles that day were worn by the newlyweds, a perfect pair in looks, and in heart.


	9. Untie

NOTE! pure fluff! PURE, PERFECT, DRUNA FLUFF! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! btw, I own nothing but the story lines.

Draco slammed the front door as he trudged his way to his favorite green arm chair, allowing himself to sink into the plush cushion and relish the feel of the luxurious fabric.

"Draco is that you?" Luna's voice rang through the gigantic house.

"No Luna. It's simply a thief wishing to pilfer your good silverware and the silk sheets," he replied sarcastically. "Of course it's me! You think a thief would have keys to the front door?!" he responded exasperatedly, running a hand through his platinum hair.

"Well, when you say it that way," Luna replied, practically floating into the room. She noticed her husband slouched down into his favorite chair, his hand trailing through his hair.

"Stress isn't good for you, you know. The Wrackspurts must be getting into your head and keeping you from functioning properly," she said, coming towards the man.

Draco inclined his head towards his wife, smiling slightly when he saw her. She could always make him smile it seemed.

Luna came around to the front of his chair and frowned once she got a good look at him. He was still in his work clothes; a black vest over a white dress shirt whose sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, with black sock clad feet peeking out from underneath the cuffs of black trousers. A green neck tie settled carefully between the vest and shirt completed the business man look. If it weren't for the absence of his black loafers and suit coat, he would have looked every bit the business man that he was.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her frown.

"You are still uppity," she replied. He smiled at her simplicity. It was her own personal word for when he was still dressed in his work clothes, and to be honest, he liked that she had come up with it.

Before Draco could do anything about it though, she had pulled him to the loveseat where she forced him to sit, and sat prettily in front of him on her knees. She started with his vest, undoing the silver buttons quickly but carefully. After finishing unbuttoning his vest, she moved to his tie, undoing it with deft motions before removing it from around his neck. Draco let out a satisfied sigh once she had removed it, and began to maneuver his neck until it gave out a deep sounding crack that caused Draco to relax even more. He undid the top two buttons of his shirt and breathed a sigh of relief at having the stiff collar not so tight.

Draco looked at his wife with his steel colored eyes, and basically pleaded, "Can we go cuddle?"

Luna smiled and tilted her head, her blonde hair falling to the side slightly. "Of course!" she replied happily, and with that Draco grabbed his tie with one hand and her hand with his other and led her up the stairs to their bedroom, the skirt of her baby blue summer dress billowing around her legs as they went. Their room was a brighter room than Draco had grown up with, but he loved it because it was them. Bright green sheets adorned the king sized bed which was painted a lovely sea foam color that Luna had insisted upon. Draco however, had insisted that the walls remain neutral, and so they had settled on a light grey color, giving the room a nice calming atmosphere.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Draco removed his vest and tossed it upon the amour along with his thin, emerald tie. He quickly undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and allowed it to slip from his shoulders and hit the floor. He had always hated to sleep in a shirt in the hot summer months. He pulled Luna towards the bed and they got under the covers, Luna cuddling close to Draco and wrapping her arms around his slim, yet well-toned torso and burying her face in his bare chest. Years of playing Quidditch had truly blessed him. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, taking in the sweet smell of her hair as it fanned out on the pillows.

"I love you," he breathed into her golden locks.

"I love you," she responded, burying her nose even further, if that were possible, into his chest.

He then placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. His eyes were full of the love he had pronounced seconds earlier, and her eyes mirrored them. "How did I ever get so lucky as to be loved by someone as wonderful as you?" he asked. "I do believe I was the one who got lucky. I married a prince," Luna replied, smiling warmly and lovingly up at the man she had grown to adore so much.

Draco leaned down slightly, meeting his lips with Luna's who eagerly returned the kiss.

Their lips parted from each other minutes later, breaths coming out ragged and patchy. Once again, they wrapped themselves in each other's arms. Draco was first to fall asleep, and Luna smiled at his sleeping form, his muscled chest rising and falling rhythmically. She brushed a strand of his platinum bangs away from his closed eyes and kissed his nose. She then buried herself back into his chest, his arms instinctively wrapping tighter around her even though he was asleep. Then she drifted off as well, the Slytherin Prince with his Ravenclaw Princess wrapped in his arms. The two lovers with only a white dress shirt, a black vest, and a slim green tie as their witnesses.


	10. Three

"Luna, you have a letter from Hogwarts," Draco called up the stairs. Suddenly, he looked up, confusion on his face.

" _Why_ do you have a letter from Hogwarts?"

No response.

Draco climbed the stairs two at a time until he came to their bedroom, where he was surprised to see the door closed.

"Luna?" he asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in," she said, sounding a little odd, even for Luna.

"What are you doing with the door shut?" he asked as he entered the room. He stopped when he noticed where she was. Standing in front of the full length mirror, turning from side to side as if she were examining herself.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, thoroughly perplexed.

"Do you think I look fat?" she asked, ignoring the question her husband had just asked her.

"What?" Draco said, utterly shocked.

"Do you think I look fat?" she asked again, no sign in her innocent blue eyes that she was in a depressed state.

"No. No, no Luna. You most certainly do not look fat," he told her, approaching his wife to wrap his arms around her back.

"Oh. Well that's disappointing," Luna confessed, her voice sounding down.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why would you even _want_ to be fat?"

"Well I went to see a healer, and he told me that I was two months along, but if you say that I certainly do not look fat, then I suppose he must have been mistaken. Must have given me an inaccurate diagnosis, which I'm sure he did because he didn't seem like a very nice man, and he certainly didn't le-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did you just say?" Draco interrupted looking at his wife's eyes in the mirror

"That he wasn't a very nice man? Well he wasn't!"

Draco shook his head quickly. "No, what did you say first?"

"That I went to see a healer?"

Draco shook his head again. "After that,"

"Oh! That he said I was two months along?"

"Two months along with what?" Draco started to sound desperate.

"The baby,"

"The…"

All the air was stolen from Draco's lungs as if he had been punched in the stomach.

Those two words. Oh how simple they were, but oh how life changing as well!"

Luna turned around to face him. "Draco? Are you all right?" she asked, concerned for her husband.

"I'm gonna be a dad," he breathed out, barely even audible enough for his own ears.

"What did you say?" Luna asked, not able to hear what he had spoken.

"I'm going to be a dad. A dad! Ha ha!" he exclaimed happily, lifting Luna into the air and then bringing her down to the ground again to kiss her lips with his own.

He peppered kisses on her mouth for what seemed like forever before simply hugging her.

"I'm, we are gonna be parents! What will your dad say? What will my parents say? There are so many things we have to do! The manor is far from ready for a baby, and we'll have to make a birth plan. I wonder if I will have finished my healer's certification by then."

Luna laughed at her husband's behavior and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the nose.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine! The baby isn't even due for another seven months, and that will give us plenty of time to get all of what we need, done,"

Then a serious look formed on Draco's face, wiping away the happiness that had been there a moment earlier. "What if I'm not a good father? What if I can't be the kind of dad that the baby needs?" he asked, fear laced in his voice and flashing in his eyes.

"Draco, you will be everything that the baby wants and needs, because you are their father. They will love you. Just like I do," she replied, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him full on the lips.

A small smile spread across his face when they broke apart.

I have to call Mum and Dad!" he said happily, bounding out of the room towards their telephone. Luna had insisted that they get the muggle device in order to communicate with others easier. Needless to say, Narcissa had seen it as a good idea too, and ordered Lucius to get one as well. At first he had protested, but when he found out that Luna had suggested it, he couldn't refuse. He had an undeniable soft spot for his daughter-in-law.

"Mum? Yes it's me. No nothing's wrong. Actually, something very right just happened. Luna went to a healer this morning, and found something out. Do you happen to still have some of my baby clothes?" Draco had to pull the receiver away from his ear to spare his hearing from the high pitched scream that followed.

The phone of Malfoy Manor began to ring. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you insisted on getting one of those blasted contraptions!" he hissed at his wife as she rose to answer it.

"Oh hush! Who else would it be other than Draco and Luna?" she quieted her husband.

"Hello? Draco?" she pulled the receiver away from her ear to look at her husband and whisper far too loudly, "It's Draco,"

Lucius simply rolled his eyes again and returned to reading his paper.

"How wonderful to hear from you! Is something wrong? Something right? Why, whatever do you mean dear?" Narcissa asked, puzzled at her son's riddle-like explanation. "She went to a healer? Whatever for?"

Lucius rose to his feet at hearing this, throwing his paper on the chair he had just been in and strode towards his wife, concern plastered across his face. "What? What's wrong with Luna?" he whispered.

"Really?" Narcissa replied to Draco, holding up a finger to her husband. Sorry what was that last part dear? Your father interrupted. Is he with me right now? Oh no. he's reading the paper as always," she lied, sneering at her husband for being such a jerk while she was on the phone.

"Well of course I have some of your baby clothes, but what on earth would you nee-" realization dawned on her and she screamed into the phone, Lucius covering his ears at the sound of the shrill noise.

"What on earth? What's wrong?" Lucius asked, the suspense killing him. His nerves couldn't take much more of this!

"Nothing's wrong! Luna's pregnant! We're going to be grandparents!" Narcissa squealed happily, clutching the phone.

That was the last thing that Lucius heard before he saw complete darkness.

"You wish to speak to your father? I'm afraid not dear. He's just passed out,"


	11. Arrival

"I don't care about protocol! That is my wife in there you imbecile!" Draco yelled at the flustered nurse trying her best to keep him out of the delivery room.

"I am a healer for goodness sake! I should be allowed _in_ there!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that your wife is in good hands and,"

"She shouldn't be in good hands! She should be in _mine!_ " Draco cried, pointing to himself with his thumb.

This was not going anything like how they had planned. They had found out that she was two months along in early February, so the baby wasn't due until September 8, but Luna had gone into sudden labor while they had been sitting on their sofa; and it was only the end of July!

Now, here Draco was, pacing back and forth in the hall, running his hands through his hair, worry clearly etched over his entire personage.

"Sir! Sir you can't go in there without clearance!" a rather rattled nurse said, trying to stop whoever had passed her.

"I am Lucius Malfoy! I can do whatever I want!" he sneered at the woman, continuing to walk past her, his wife following close behind and apologizing for his behavior.

Draco turned when he heard his father's voice, and relief washed over him at the sight of the tall, blonde man. He all but ran into his parents' arms, who willing accepted their boy.

"Oh Draco! We came as soon as we could!" Narcissa said as the family members separated from each other.

"Are you all right?" she asked, holding her son's cheek in her hand. Draco placed his own hand over his mother's.

"I would be better if they would allow me to be in there with her. She needs me," draco said, looking longingly at the door which his wife was behind.

"Excuse me," Lucius asked a doctor that had come into the hall.

"But why isn't my son allowed to be in there with his wife?" asked the blonde, pointing his cane at the wooden barrier.

"I'm afraid only healers are allowed in there," the doctor replied, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

The man gave a rather blank look as a response. Clearly the man had to be some kind of recluse to not know who Lucius Malfoy was.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, and the young lady in _that_ room," he pointed to the door again with his cane. "Is delivering my _grandchild!_ I would highly suggest, that if you want to keep your job, and you dignity, you will allow my son, who is that woman in there's _husband_ and is a certified _healer_ , to go in there _at once!_ Do I make myself clear?" Lucius hissed, his face mere inches away from the short, balding man.

The doctor immediately began to apologize for not recognizing the man. "I should know who you are! My wife loves you!" he said, shaking in his loafers. Narcissa frowned at the man's confession.

"I will bring you a set of scrubs immediately Mr. Malfoy," he said to Draco as he bustled down the corridor as fast as his stubby, little legs could carry him.

He returned only a minute later with a set of blue scrubs and handed them to Draco, who hurriedly changed in one of the washrooms located in the hall.

The doctor opened the door, allowing the piercing screams of Luna to fill the hallway for only a second before closing it again behind Draco who instantly ran to his wife's side, squeezing her hand.

"Dra-co," she whispered his name between pants.

Draco smoothed her matted hair away from her face and soothed her. "Shhhh Love. Breathe," he said softly.

Luna did as she was told for ten excruciating hours, Draco by her side the whole time. That was, until the head doctor told him to take over completely.

Draco was the one to bring his child into the world. "It's a boy!" he announced proudly over the loud wailing, handing the child to the nurses beside him.

Cleaned, and wrapped in a light blue blanket, the newborn was handed to Draco, who lowered his face mask and gently took the child.

He held his son for only a moment before he handed him to his wife.

"Hello there!" she whispered sweetly to the little bundle in her arms.

He was so small, and yet at the same time, so utterly perfect.

A soft knock was heard on the door and Draco said a light, "Come in,"

They were greeted by three very worried looking blondes, who soon began to let out sighs of relief upon seeing mother and child just fine.

Draco approached his father and hugged him, an embrace that Lucius graciously returned.

He then proceeded to hug his mother and then his father-in-law.

"You have a grandson," he said to the three.

Luna handed Draco back his son, an exact replica of his father at the same age.

"Oh Draco, Luna! He's beautiful!" Narcissa gushed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You've done well my boy!" Xenophilius said, clapping Draco on the shoulder.

Draco smiled at his father-in-law.

"Would you like to hold him Father?" Draco asked the Lovegood, who graciously accepted, cradling the tiny being in his arms.

"Oh! I'm afraid I must be going Lu Lu! I totally forgot about the meeting I was having this afternoon! I may have found someone to fund further research for Nargles my dear!" he said to his daughter, handing his new grandson carefully back to his daughter, now a mother.

He kissed her on the forehead and hugged Draco before waving and leaving the room, closing the door silently behind him.

"Would you like to hold him Dad?" Luna asked Lucuis.

He hadn't realized that his daughter-in-law was referring to him until he noticed that Xenophilius had left.

"Me? Oh no! I haven't held a baby in over eighteen years!" he refused, certain that he would drop the new Malfoy heir.

"You won't drop him Dad! You never dropped me!" Draco assured his father as if he could read the fear in his eyes.

"I barely held _you_! Maybe a couple dozen times at best, but not _that_ many times!"

"Lucius, you will do just fine!"

Finally not being able to avoid it any longer, Luna handed her son over to his grandfather.

Lucius was all nerves when he was handed the baby, but he soon was able to get the hang of it with a little help from Narcissa.

The baby yawned, opening his eyes for the first time and looked into the grey eyes of his grandfather.

"He has your eyes Luna," Lucius said, looking at his daughter-in-law with a smile on his face.

"What are you going to name him?" Narcissa asked as she fawned over the child.

Luna and Draco looked at each other, smiles plastered to their faces.

"Dione. Dione Lewis Malfoy," Draco replied, gazing into the eyes of his son.

"Dione. That's the name of a moon isn't it?"

Luna nodded. "And the next one will be named after a constellation like Draco," she explained.

Lucius simply nodded, handing Dione back to his son, who was now a father.

The new grandparents left the hospital, happy and excited to see what would come next.

After July 29, 2000.

When I wrote the line, "I can do whatever I want!" for Lucius, I was thinking of when Scar from Lion King said the same thing.

Also, Dione actually is a moon. It orbits Saturn.

Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Always, WOBE


	12. Four

"Hold on Luna!" Draco said as he walked speedily to keep up with the bed she was being wheeled away on.

"Dione?" she asked, concern coming through on her sweaty face.

Draco brushed away a strand of her blonde hair that was sticking to her face.

"He's safe with Theo. Mum and Dad are on their way, and your father said he was already here,"

Luna nodded. She didn't have the strength to speak.

She was taken to the delivery room, and Draco having already changed into his scrubs back at the manor, went in with her.

She had carried their second child the entire nine months unlike their first child, Dione who had been born prematurely by almost two entire months.

It was in the middle of October, that both Draco and Luna recognized the signs of pregnancy, and confirmed it with the healers, ecstatic and scared to death at the same time! Draco had recently had his twentieth birthday before Dione had been born and Luna her nineteenth, and now here they were, about to become parents for the second time when Draco was just shy of twenty-one. It was a little frightening for both of them to say the least.

"Breathe!" Draco ordered his wife, his grip on her hand firm.

Luna did as she was told, letting out a scream as a new wave of pain hit her. Unlike all other expectant mothers though, Luna's scream was exceptionally soft. It was more like a cry for someone you recognized in the hall to stop so you could give a greeting to them.

Draco continued to tell his wife what to do, since he had been made head healer on the entire delivery.

He had come a long way in being a healer, and Luna had been by his side, holding onto their son the entire time.

"Push Luna! Push!" Draco ordered, to which she obeyed, grunting.

Another one of her soft screams departed from her lips, Draco gritting his teeth at the sound. He hated whenever his wife was in pain, and had all the more hatred for himself because he had caused this pain to her.

The labor was far worse in its intensity than the first child, but lasted much less at fourteen hours of labor instead of nineteen.

"A boy! Oh Luna! It's another boy!" he whispered to his wife as he brushed away the sweat soaked hair from her face, and she smiled up at him warmly.

"Mr. Malfoy? Your son," said a nurse as she handed the newborn to his father. Draco carefully took the boy, cradling him in his arms and smiling in awe at this tiny being who he and his wife had created together.

"He's beautiful," Luna said softly as Draco placed the baby in her arms.

"Mr. Malfoy, your parents have arrived," a brunette nurse told him, peeking her head in through the door.

Draco nodded and went out to get his parents, bringing them as well as his father-in-law into the room.

"Luna," Narcissa whispered as she approached the girl who had become her daughter.

"It's a boy," Luna said to her mother-in-law, smiling broadly despite her fatigue.

"Oh! Another one! Lucius, Xenophilius!" Narcissa said, ushering the two men forward to see the grandchild that they shared.

"Well Draco my boy, if there's one thing you know how to do, it's make good-looking children!" Xenophilius said, a huge grin spread across his face as he clapped Draco on the back. Draco's cheeks turned a light pink, a shade that Luna had always thought was charming.

"Th-thank you Father," Draco said, shaking the man's hand who in return shook Draco's hand with quite a bit more vigor than he had shaken his father-in-law's. There was no one who shook Draco's hand as energetically as Xenophilius Lovegood that was for sure!

"And what's this little one's name then?" Xenophilius asked, looking at the precious little boy asleep in his mother's arms.

"Aries Draco. That's what we decided on," Luna replied, looking at her son.

"A good name, for the son of a good man," Draco's father-in-law said, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of the taller, younger man.

"Thank you Father," Draco said as he took his son from the arms of his wife and handed him to his grandfather.

Never in all of his life would he have imagined that he would be referred to as good. Nor did he ever expect his life to end up _being_ good. He looked at the members of his family inside the room. His gorgeous wife, his precious son, his caring parents, and his forgiving father-in-law.

"I think I'll go call Theo. See if he's still alive after having Dione for a day," his entire family burst out into laughter at his words. And Draco smiled. Because right now, everything couldn't be more perfect.


	13. Brothers

"Careful! Careful Luna!" Draco ordered his wife as they made their way through the front door of their home.

"Draco, I'm fine," she assured him with a smile as she continued to walk despite her husband's constant chiding for her to take it slow.

Draco felt like he needed to be holding his wife's hands and guiding her rather than holding the latest addition to their family.

"How'd it go?" Theo asked the couple as they came into the den of the home. Theo was the only person that the young Malfoy's trusted to keep their two boys out of trouble while they had rushed to the hospital. He was currently holding Aires who was enjoying intensely sucking his thumb

"Well what do you say Favon?" Luna asked the little blue bundle in her husband's arms.

"Another boy! Hey Di! Come here!"

In an instant, a little blonde boy rounded the corner of the kitchen and rushed in as soon as he saw his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he squealed as he ran towards his mother's open arms.

"Luna!" Draco groaned, drawing out her name for far longer than he needed to.

"You just gave birth,"

"Three days ago!" Luna interrupted her husband.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything!" Draco continued, as if Luna had never uttered a word.

"So who we got here?" Theo asked, peering over Draco's arms to get a glimpse of the newest Malfoy. And it was also to change the subject.

Draco smiled broadly, looking down at the baby he held.

"This," Draco began.

"Is Favon. Favon Theodore Malfoy,"

The look that crossed Theo's face at that moment was utterly priceless.

"I do believe the Wrackspurts have gotten to you again Theo," Luna claimed as Theodore stood there quite frozen to his spot.

"Our news seems to have left him utterly gobsmacked," Draco mused to his wife, leaning over slightly so that she would be the only one to hear him.

"The-theodore? You named him after m-me?" Theo asked once he had finally found his voice again.

"Of course Theo! We agreed on the name months ago when we first found out it was another boy," Luna told him as she tickled her eldest son, causing him to giggle excitedly.

"Would you like to hold him?" Draco asked his best mate.

"C-can I?" he whispered, as if it were against some sort of unsaid rule.

"Of course! Here,"

Draco traded his newest son for his second one who eagerly accepted his father's embrace, wrapping his tiny arms around Draco's neck as far as they could go.

"Hi there little guy! I'm your Uncle Theo," Theo was so enraptured with the infant, that he didn't notice the other members of the family slip into the kitchen.

Theo moved to his favorite seat of the Malfoy family sofa and peered down at the tiny little face of his "adopted" Nephew.

"Let me tell you a secret Fave. Something that'll be just between the two of us. You're gonna grow up in a great family. You're grandpas' are both crazy, you grandma's sweet and is gonna spoil you rotten. You have two older brothers who are going to look out for you every step along the way. Your mother is the kindest being on the planet and will always kiss your scraped knees. And your father…"

Here Theo paused, a smile spreading across his face.

"Your father is a great guy, my best mate, and he won't ever let anything happen to you. He's been through a lot, but I promise you this. If you grow up to be just like him, it will be the best thing that you can possibly do,"

Luna soon came out from the kitchen, retrieving her son and explaining to Theo that Favon desperately needed to go down for a nap.

Draco had just finished putting Aires to bed when he came back out to the den where a thoroughly exhausted looking Theodore Knot was waiting for him.

He sat down beside his best friend and clapped him on the shoulder, thanking him for watching his sons for the past few days.

Theo nodded in reply.

"I also wanted to thank you for what you said earlier. To my son," Draco said, looking across the room.

"It was all true. Every single word,"

A genuine smile curled at Draco's lips as he pulled his best friend into a hug.

Theo eagerly returned the embrace, true joy coursing through his very veins for the man he considered a brother.

Neither one of them saw the ear-splitting grin that spread across the face of the young woman as she stood in the doorway, gazing upon the pair.

" _Yes_ ," Luna thought to herself.

 _"I believe the Wrackspurts are long gone now_ ,"


	14. Completed

Staring.

It wasn't that they were necessarily rude, it was more so the fact that they couldn't help but stare.

Their eyes were all inexplicably drawn to the scene before them. It was such a strange thing to behold, that no one could really blame any of the hospital staff for not paying attention to much else.

But there they sat.

Three little blonde boys, seated right next to the one and only Lucius Malfoy.

The trio of them all quietly sitting and not even aware of the fact that they had so easily become the center of the different healers and assistants' gazes.

The eldest was currently engrossed in his coloring book, his small hands gripping the colored pencils like he was a professional. If it wasn't odd enough that the six-year-old wasn't coloring with crayons or markers like any normal child, it was even more exceptional that instead of clowns or puppies gracing the pages of his book, they were elaborate scenes of different landscapes.

The other two boys were happily occupied with their stuffed animals, their cute little voices making all of the sound effects and voices for their tiger, fox, and dragon.

All while the three were occupied with their toys, their grandfather sat almost regally, reading a paper as he was blissfully unware of the people who were staring upon himself and his grandsons.

None of them had seen any more well behaved children than the three platinum blondes that sat patiently as they waited for their parents to return.

It had been a considerably busy week for the young Malfoy family, Luna determined to homeschool all three of their boys despite the fact that she was pregnant yet again.

"You need to keep your hands to yourself Draco! Seriously!" Theo had commented, causing the blonde Slytherin to blush a ferocious shade of red.

Theodore Nott had not been allowed to enter the Malfoy home for two weeks.

Draco's temper had eventually subsided, especially considering the fact that his wife had abruptly begun to go into labor shortly thereafter.

Being the doting grandfather that he was, Lucius stepped up to the plate since Narcissa was ill and Xenophelious was on another one of his expeditions, in Australia this time, and willing agreed to watching the trilogy of Draco and Luna's children.

It amazed him sometimes how much his grandsons looked so much like his own son at the same ages. They all had practically the exact same shade of platinum blonde hair, each in an almost identical style.

The only differentiating feature between the three of them really, were their eyes, each pair another shade of grey or blue, mirroring their parents own eyes.

Suddenly, disrupting the quiet scene in the hall of the hospital, an extremely disheveled Draco Malfoy burst through the doors of the maternity ward, his eyes searching frantically for the tall blonde man he knew would be present.

He made his way down the hall in ten easy strides, picking up his youngest boy and throwing him in the air, causing Favon to both drop his stuffed tiger and erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Daddy!" the three boys said in unison, Aires jumping off his seat and running to hug his father's legs.

Dione simply got down from his chair and looked up into the steel-colored eyes of his father who patted the boy's fluffy fair hair.

"Well?" Lucius asked, folding his paper and standing from his seat to look his son in the eyes.

"Luna's asleep now,"

"I should say so! Forty-two hours of labor is not short Draco,"

"So we can't see her right now, but the baby will have to have open-heart surgery next week," Draco explained, as he lead his sons down the hallway towards where their new sibling now resided.

"Open heart-surgery? How serious is it?"

"Very I'm afraid. The healers want to make absolutely certain that he can make it through the week. They need to wait until the fifteenth or else the blood won't clot properly," Draco explained as the five continued their treck towards the latest Malfoy member.

"I must ask son. Is it a boy or a girl?"

Draco sighed, trying to calm his erratically beating heart.

"It's a boy. We haven't named him yet. I don't want to name him without Luna, and in case he doesn't,"

Draco paused, a lump forming in his throat at the thought that just passed before his mind.

"He will be fine Draco," Lucius assured him, putting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"I hope so. I really do,"

"Healer Malfoy," a fellow healer called, his dark brown hair combed to the side and away from his chocolate colored eyes.

"We need you,"

Draco sighed again, handing Favon over to his father and kissing the tops of all his little boys' heads.

"I love you all," he told them, kneeling down so that he was on their eye level.

"We love you too Daddy," Dione informed him, hugging his little brother to his side.

Draco gave them a quick hug before he looked at his father and nodding, thanking him in a silent way that only a Malfoy could understand.

Father and son embraced for a second before Draco strode to the maternity ward, where he was informed his wife was just waking up.

A week is a very long time.

Especially when that week has a life hanging in the balance of it.

Draco was not allowed in the surgery for several reasons, the main one being that his nerves were practically shot.

He was currently pacing in the hall, his wife busying her other boys by reading them a storybook, Favon wanting to turn the pages the entire time, but Luna kindly having them take turns.

Narcissa couldn't really focus on her fashion magazine, and Lucius had read the same article half a dozen times, the words and concepts never once sinking into his brain.

Draco was so focused on pacing, that he didn't even notice the healer that approached him, his assisting physician close behind.

"Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, tentatively saying the name.

"Yes?" Draco and Lucius replied in unison, Lucius rising from his chair in an instant.

The healer chuckled at their behavior for a moment before he remembered his reason for coming out here in the first place.

"I wanted to inform you and your family, that the surgery was successful. You may see your son shortly,"

Draco couldn't help the wave of relief that swept over him at hearing those words. He instantly swept the man into a hug before moving on to the other healer, whom he hugged for only a brief second since he didn't want to make her too uncomfortable.

Draco quickly ushered his family towards the pediatric ward, where his son would be resting from the grueling surgery he had just experienced.

"There he is!" Luna exclaimed happily, recognizing the tiny bundle that she had brought into the world only eight days ago.

Dione tried to stand on his tiptoes to see his new baby brother, before he was lifted off the ground, his father's arm wrapped around his waist.

Luna held Favon up in much the same fashion, while Lucius lifted his remaining grandson for a better view.

The three blondes pressed their noses up against the glass as they gazed in wonder at the tiny baby bundled up in a white blanket and resting peacefully.

"What are you two going to name your latest addition to the family?" Narcissa asked her children as she took Aires from her husband.

"How about," Draco pondered, raising his gaze to the ceiling as he thought.

"Scorpius" Luna suddenly said, her eyes never once leaving her son on the other side of the glass.

Draco looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"If we are going with our current pattern, then I do believe it is time for us to name this one after a constellation," she informed her husband.

"Why Scorpius?" he asked, curious as to why she had chosen to name their son after that specific set of stars.

"My mother always said that she liked that constellation the most," she explained.

"Then it's the perfect name," Draco said, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissing the crown of her head.

"He still doesn't have a middle name. What would you like it to be?" Luna asked after a brief moment of silence.

"How does Hyperion sound?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Sounds almost regal," Narcissa said as she smiled down at Aires.

"It sounds perfect," Luna informed her husband, her smile even reaching her blue eyes.

"Yeah," Draco said fondly, his grey eyes looking from his parents to his three sons, and then to his wife. Finally, his gaze landed on his son, his Scorpius.

"It does sound perfect,"


	15. Journey

Draco checked his watch for what seemed like the twentieth time that morning, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited.

"Why on God's good earth would He give me four boys?" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the muffled sounds from the upper half of the manor erupted into the room, three blonde boys running down the stairs and a fourth sliding down the banister.

The cacophony of the four children was soon interrupted by the sound of their mother's voice.

All five Malfoy men stopped what they were doing to look at the blonde woman standing at the top of the stairs, a serious expression gracing her beautiful face as her hands were settled on her hips.

No one crossed Luna Malfoy, especially whenever she was angry about something no matter how infrequently it happened.

"I thought I told you boys that you need to bring your trunks with you when you leave your rooms," she said firmly.

"Yes Mama," the four boys said in perfect unison. They immediately began the journey back up the stairs, passing their mother in a single file line as they went.

Seven minutes and twenty-two seconds later, Draco was sure to count, the quadruple set of blondes were gathered at the bottom of the stairs, ready for the inspection that their parents were about to give them.

Draco looked upon his children with pride surging through his veins at the sight of them.

They had all grown up into fine young men, the epitome of Malfoy in every sense. And yet, they each processed a uniqueness about them that was distinctly Luna through and through.

Dione at the age of sixteen was almost as tall as his father and looked almost identical to the Malfoy heir when he had been that age. A Slytherin, Dione wore the emerald and silver with pride, leading his brothers in example in both grades and attitude. Possessing a mind more cunning than any other Slytherin of his time, Dione was still the only student undefeated in Wizard's chess, a fact that he was more than a little thrilled about. And although he might not admit it, he searched for Wrackspurts on a regular basis.

At fifteen, Aries had grown at a rapid pace over the last Summer holiday, catching more than one young lady's eye at Hogwarts. Although he looked very much like his father, the second Malfoy boy was twice the troublemaker that Draco had been in his Hogwarts days. Despite his nearly constant pranking and conniving, Aries was at the top of his classes and assisted his brother on the Quidditch pitch as the best Slytherin Chaser the school had seen in generations. The one thing that distinctly set him apart from his brothers was that he had developed a habit of keeping his wand behind his ear. "It's far more accessible back there," he would tell anyone who asked him about his unusual practice.

While he was only thirteen years old, there was no doubt that Favon was his mother through and through, excelling at charms and herbology and spending his spare time studying that oddities that lived around the school and the Black Lake. His hair had a slight curl to it, his bangs always seeming to get in the way of his steely colored eyes. It was no surprise to anyone in the Malfoy family when the third child in their family had been placed into Ravenclaw, his artistic abilities surpassing even Dione who had shown an affinity for colors from a very young age. Like both his older brothers, Favon had grown to be a talented Quidditch player, the fastest Chaser on the Ravenclaw team.

Then there was Scorpius. Every Malfoy older than the boy looked out for him, determined to care for him as best as they could. Each of his brothers felt it to be their duty to look out for him and protect him should the need arise. Draco was very touched when he had heard from Luna that their youngest boy felt very loved, thankful to be a part of such a warm family, a complete contradiction to Draco's own childhood.

Scorpius looked at his older brothers as they milled about the house, chatting up a storm about what they would do for their new year at Hogwarts, the records they wanted to break, and the teachers that they wanted to prank.

Draco made a head count twice and checked his list of things that needed to be taken with them three times before he ushered his rambunctious boys towards the front door, making sure to keep his youngest son close to him. The family stood in front of their house, Luna waving goodbye to the bailing like she did every time they left it to return to Hogwarts.

"Ready boys?" Draco asked his three older sons who nodded in reply.

Scorpius nearly jumped out of his skin when Aries disappeared a moment later, followed shortly by Dione and then Favon.

He would never get used to seeing people Apparat.

Luna tightened her grip around Scorpius's hand which the boy gladly accepted. He reached for his father's hand with his free hand, startling the man at the sudden touch. Draco opened his eyes in shock and smiled down at his son, squeezing his hand in order to reassure him.

"Ready?" Luna asked him with a smile.

Scorpius nodded, Draco nodding to his wife, indicating that it was now or never.

A minute later, they were at the train station, the platform labeled 9 and ¾. Luna reached down to steady her son who had begun to sway on the spot, holding his head with the hand that had previously been clutching to his father's for dear life.

"I will go see the boys," Draco told his wife, kissing her on the cheek before he left, hopping onto the train with a newfound energy.

Luna sighed happily as she watched him leave, knowing that he was getting excited for the new year at Hogwarts, his entire family with him for the first time. Luna had noticed that Draco seemed to always get a new spring in his step whenever he was heading back to Hogwarts, the thrill of new spells, transfiguration practice, chances to assist the healers, and an all new Quidditch season seemed to bring a new prick of life to the Malfoy. One that Luna couldn't help but notice and admire.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked her son, turning away from where her husband had disappeared and trying her best to push down the ferocious blush that had begun to rise up her neck. There was a reason they had four boys.

Scorpius nodded.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to Apparition," he muttered.

Luna laughed her melodious laugh, softly brushing her son's wavy, blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"Dione said the same thing when he was your age. So did Aries. And Favon," she told him.

"Really?" Scorpius asked, his eyes filled with hope.

Luna nodded.

Dione wasn't able to successfully apparat without regurgitating for almost a year. Aries was the only one who never threw up when he apparated, but that was because he had your father's apparition constitution," she explained, causing Scorpius to smile slightly at hearing that his brothers had difficulties with Apparition as well.

"Now, let's join everybody else on the train," she said, levitating her personal trunk with her wand, dragging it along behind her.

Scorpius followed suit, taking his wand out to levitate his own trunk.

It was difficult for most people to navigate the narrow passageways of the train, but Luna was an expert at this, so she was able to get through to the compartments that had been saved for the teachers with ease, her son experiencing much more difficulty than her.

Eventually, they made it to the teachers' compartments, Luna giving her trunk to Draco before she turned around to her son.

"Do you want to sit with us, or do you want to see if you can meet some other first years?" she asked him.

"Luna!" Draco muttered, poking his head out from inside the teachers' cabin.

"It's his first year Draco. I want him to be comfortable," she told her husband, giving him a pointed look.

Scorpius looked down at his shiny, black loafers, unsure of what he should do.

"I'll go find some other first years," he mumbled under his breath.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked him.

Scorpius nodded.

"Draco," Luna called to her husband.

"What is it?" he asked, poking his head out yet again. His gaze fell to that of his son as he nervously shifted his feet.

Draco's shoulders slumped. He knew that feeling.

"Come on," Draco said softly to his son, retrieving his wand from his pocket and levitating his son's trunk effortlessly. "Let's go find you a compartment,"

Scorpius continued to find his shoes the most interesting thing in the world as they walked down the narrow halls, Draco periodically looking in compartments only to have to clear his throat upon seeing the occupants snogging the daylights of each other. Draco loved the look of absolute terror that he was still able to elicit out of the faces of students, something he greeted the only way he knew how; the Malfoy smirk.

Finally, Draco located a compartment that was empty.

He put his son's trunk on one of the upper racks before he knelt down to be at a level closer to the eleven-year-old.

"Scorp, look at me," he said.

The boy looked so helpless, tears beginning to pool in his light grey eyes.

'Scorp, you'll be fine. I know it's scary for a while, but I promise it will get better. Besides, if you need anything at all, Mum and I are just down there," Draco said, pointing to where the teachers' compartments resided.

"I love you,"

Scorpius threw himself into his father's arms, not wanting to let go, knowing that it would practically kill him to spend an entire day without either of his parents close to him.

"It's ok. You'll do just fine," Draco soothed his son, running his long fingers through the platinum locks that resembled his own so much.

"B-but, wh-what if I-I don't?" Scorpius asked, fear evident in all of his facial features.

"You will. You know how I know?"

The boy shook his head.

"Because you are Scorpius. And you are my son. The son who I know doesn't give up on something without trying with everything in him first,"

The boy knew that what Draco was saying was true. He didn't like to give up on anything without trying it first.

"Just do your best. Can you do that for me and Mum?" Draco asked.

Scorpius nodded. "Yes Dad. I can,"

"Good boy," Draco smiled as he stood, ruffling his son's blonde hair. "Remember, if you need anything, just come and get us,"

Scorpius nodded, waving to his father as he left.

He entered the compartment his father had chosen and quickly chose a seat, settling into a comfortable position.

A minute later, he realized that he was bored. He carefully retrieved his trunk and took out the book that he had been reading; _"The fellowship of the Ring"._

His father had given a copy of the complete trilogy to all of his sons, wanting them to enjoy reading the adventures as much as he had when he was younger. He had even taught all of them how to read, speak and write in Sindarin, a code of sorts for the family whenever they wanted to have private conversations in public.

Scorpius had only been reading for three pages worth when the door to his compartment opened, two other children walking in. He glanced at them from above the pages of his book in a way so inconspicuous, his grandfather would have been proud of him. They were both first years, the indication being that they weren't wearing any house colors.

The first to enter was a boy, his dark hair a stark contrast to his bright blue eyes. He looked like a respectable person, but there was something about him that gave him a touch of mischief and intrigue.

The other was a girl, her shoulder-length blonde hair pulled back from her face with a purple headband and out of her blue eyes. Although Scorpius got a sense of mystery from her, she also seemed to have a friendliness about her.

"This compartment available?" the boy asked Scorpius who looked up completely from his book to make eye contact.

"Yes. Just me," he replied amiably, picking his book up where he had left off.

"Thanks," said the boy as they dragged their trunks into the room. Scorpius would have offered his assistance, but he saw from how the boy refused the girl's help, that his efforts would not be warmly received.

It was quite apparent however that although the boy had great strength in being able to get his own trunk up without any assistance, he lacked stamina which caused the girl's truck to begin its decent towards the floor of the compartment.

With a speed he had never had before, Scorpius rose from his feet, tossed his book on the seat beside him, pulled out his wand and uttered the words, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" with determination.

Instantly, the trunk ceased its fall, instead floating in midair as Scorpius pointed his wand at the piece of luggage.

He slowly brought the object to the ground before he spoke the words " _Alarte Ascendare,_ " causing the luggage to go up to the shelf, resting nicely beside the boy's own trunk.

Scorpius pocketed his wand and went to retrieve his book when he heard clapping.

He looked up to find both children applauding.

Confused, Scorpius raised an eyebrow at their odd reaction.

"Why are you clapping?" he asked, taking his seat again.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" the girl said, her eyes alight with wonder and a smile stretched across her face.

"That? That was just a simple levitation spell," Scorpius said, still not understanding why his new traveling companions were so gob smacked.

"How do you know any spells? You are a first year are you not?" the boy asked, sitting across from Scorpius, the girl soon following.

Scorpius nodded.

"Yes. I'm a first year. Just like you two. My name is Scorpius," he put forth his hand towards the boy who gladly accepted it.

The girl gasped, grabbing the boy's arm before he had a chance to shake Scorpius's hand, causing him to shake uncontrollably.

"Stocaí olann (Wool socks), Venus! You know you can't do that!" the boy exclaimed, his Irish accent prominent in all his words.

"Sorry! But did you hear?! Did you hear?!" she began again, clapping her hands together as she bounced in her seat.

"Yes, Vee. I heard," the boy said, shaking his head as he smoothed out his dark brown hair.

"I'm Aengus Finnegan and the dÚsachtach (crazy) over there is Venus," the boy said, nodding towards the girl beside him.

"It's nice to meet you both, but I know I'm missing something here. I'm just not sure what," Scorpius admitted to the other two.

"Venus over here is trying to convince me that 'fate' is such a thing, but I don't happen to believe in such a thing. She read something this morning in this wacky magazine that somehow lead her to believe that we would meet a 'Scorpio' on the train today. Now she's hounding me because she thinks she was right. Which she's _not_ ," Aengus said, pointedly emphasizing his words as he glared at the blonde girl.

"You didn't happen to read _the Quibbler_ this morning did you?" Scorpius asked, having that feeling that "Scorpio" sounded _too_ familiar.

"Yes! How did you know?" Venus replied.

"My Mum publishes that magazine. She is always trying to get me to participate in creating her articles,"

Venus's eyes grew wide, her mouth slowly opening in shock.

Aengus rolled his eyes at how dramatic his friend was being, reaching over to close her mouth.

"Y-your m-mum? She publishes _th-the Quibbler_?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. She also teaches charms at Hogwarts. That's why I knew how to do those levitation spells earlier,"

"So you _have_ to believe me then!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Actually, I don't believe everything that my Mum writes, but I do think that some of the information she publishes can't be anything other than true,"

"Like what?"

"Like Nargles, Wrackspurts and the like. I have found clear evidence myself that some of those creatures exist,"

"Wow!"

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing,"

"So, what house are you hoping to be sorted into? I want to be in Gryffindor like my dad was," Aengus stated proudly, a grin plastered to his face at the thought of wearing crimson and gold.

"I,"

"Hufflepuff! Or Ravenclaw. I like both of them so much!" Venus said, interrupting Scorpius.

"Vee! You can't just be all dÚsachtach when I asked Scorpius the question!" Aengus exclaimed exasperatedly at the blonde girl.

"Whoops. I am so sorry Scorpius! Please. What house would you like to be sorted into the most? There? Happy now?" Venus asked, turning abruptly to the brunette sitting beside her.

"Perfectly," Aengus replied, nodding in approval.

"To be honest, I would be happy with any of the houses,"

"Why's that?" Aengus asked, shocked at the answer the boy had given.

"My father was a Slytherin and my mother a Ravenclaw. They are both highly respected in the Wizarding World despite the fact that my Mum was considered a nut for most of her life and still is, and my Dad was able to put the fact that he was Slytherin behind him and do a great deal of good in the world, despite how others viewed him. I want people to look up to me when I'm a student, no matter what house I'm from or who my parents are. But if I had to pick just one house, it would be Slytherin because I really want to play on the same Quidditch team as my two older brothers!"

"I think that that's a very noble reason Scorpius. All the houses should be equally revered and respected. After all, even Merlin was a Slytherin and do we shun him or his work? No. In fact, we honor him and use the magic that he discovered to this day!" Venus said, shocking both of her fellow passengers with her words.

"Very well said Ms. Worrow. Every Hogwarts House deserves the same amount of esteem and acknowledgement,"

All three children jumped at the sound of the male voice, three sets of eyes turning towards the doorway of their compartment. There, leaning against the doorframe, was the one and only Draco Malfoy, his teachers robe absent from his ensemble. He almost looked like a student, his grey, wool jumper bringing out his eyes splendidly.

"Dad? How long have you been standing there?" Scorpius asked his father.

"Long enough,"

It wasn't exactly the answer that the young Malfoy wanted to hear.

"Dad? You mean…" Aengus trailed off, his hand going to his forehead and pushing his bangs up past his eyes.

"Malfoy? You're a Malfoy?" the brunette asked, looking between father and son.

"Is that a problem?" Scorpius asked. He was well-aware of how most of the Wizarding World viewed his father and grandparents, but he had always been sheltered by his mother who would keep him as far away from the conflict as possible. Luna Malfoy wanted her sons to know the joys of childhood without having to deal with the mistakes that their predecessors had made.

"Well, my dad always told me that the Malfoys were dangerous. People that needed to be avoided. I wasn't really sure if I ever believed him or not. I just did what he told me to,"

"If your father is anything like he was when he attended Hogwarts, then you are _safer_ with me,"

Aengus's azure eyes grew wide.

"You mean, he exploded things at _Hogwarts_?" the boy asked in surprise.

Draco scoffed.

"Exploded things? I was baffled that he made it to his third year with all his body parts still attached!"

All three children burst into peals of laughter at that, Venus doubling over as she giggled uncontrollably. Draco allowed himself to chuckle at the image of Seamus Finnegan blowing up his cauldron in potions class his fourth year.

He gave the three a moment to settle down from their laughter before he spoke again.

"Scorp, I simply came to remind you that your mother and I are unable to go with you to Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall called a meeting of all the teachers last minute,"

"But you promised that you would be there to see me get sorted!" Scorpius pleaded.

"We will still be able to see what house you get placed in, we just won't be going into the school with you like we had originally planned,"

"But,"

Almost before he had even uttered the word, he saw the look of his father's that could freeze whoever was unfortunate enough to cross his path. The boy felt a shiver make its way down his spine, his father's steel eyes chilling him to the bone.

"Scorpius Hyperion. Don't give me that. You will be fine as long as you are with Mr. Finnegan and Ms. Worrow. And when you get sorted, no matter what house the Sorting Hat chooses, you find your brothers and sit with them, you hear me?"

Scorpius nodded.

"I hear you,"

"Good," Draco said, taking a deep breath and approaching his son.

He knelt down so that their eyes were leveled.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Again, the boy's response was a nod.

"Yes. I know you love me Dad,"

A slight upward curve began to form on Draco's lips as he pulled his son in for a quick hug.

"Who knew a Malfoy could be such a softie!" Aengus whispered once Draco had left the compartment.

"Oh and Mr. Finnegan,"

Aengus paled at the sound of the older man's voice as he came back to the doorway.

"If you so much as utter a word of this to anyone outside of this compartment, I swear you will get a failing grade on your first examination. We will be at Hogwarts in ten minutes,"

And with that, he left the compartment and a very panic-stricken brunette boy in his wake.

"Tell me your dad doesn't teach a major subject?" Aengus asked pleadingly at his newfound blonde companion sitting across from him.

"sorry. Transfiguration," Scorpius apologized to the boy.

"He won't live up to his threat, will he?"

"You can bet a cat's nine lives that he will. My father never forgets a threat he's made,"

"So, not only is he the Transfiguration teacher, but he also has an impeccable memory!?"

"That about sums it up,"

Aengus groaned, dropping his head into his hands at the irony of his situation.

"What ever happened to luck of the Irish, huh Dad?" he asked the ceiling of the compartment.

"I – Woah!" Venus's words were interrupted by the feeling of the train slowing down, students making their way up and down the corridors in the most unorganized manner. "What was that?" she asked, lurching forward as the express did the same.

Scorpius did his best to steady himself, bracing his arms against the wall and his seat, while Venus and Aengus helped to keep each other from falling to the floor embarrassingly.

"I think we're getting close to Hogwarts," Scorpius told the two, yelling over the pandemonium of the passengers just outside their door.

The door to their compartment suddenly slid open, causing all three children to jump in their seats from the surprise.

"Hey Scorp! We're getting close to Hogwarts!" Aries said excitedly, his cheeks pink from exertion and his hair slightly disheveled as he smiled at his younger brother. _"He will have to fix that before we arrive_ ," Scorpius thought to himself. _"Or at least, before Dad sees him,_ "

Aries was just about to leave and rejoin his friends, when he heard Scorpius call his name.

"Yeah?" he replied, poking his head into the compartment yet again.

"I want you to meet my companions. This is Aengus and Venus," the blonde boy introduced, gesturing to each person as he said their name. Venus and Aengus both nodded towards the taller blonde boy standing halfway in and halfway out of their area of the express.

"Venus, Aengus, this is my older brother Aries,"

"It's about time you made some friends little brother!" Aries exclaimed excitedly, stepping forward in order to ruffle his brother's hair.

"Hey! That took me half an hour this morning!" Scorpius protested, smoothing down his platinum locks. "Speaking of hair, you might want to fix your's before Dad sees it," the younger pointed out.

Aries looked up at his bangs, seeing that his brother was in fact correct in his observations.

"Oi! That would've been a rendezvous I wouldn't soon forget with Dad! Thanks Scorp!" the older boy said, brushing down his hair with his fingers, getting it to the level

None of the children could really remember the moments that took them from the Hogwarts Express to the front of the giant castle, the large doors looming over them.

"Alright children, follow me please. In an orderly fashion,"

Scorpius's attention was suddenly drawn to the man in front of the large group of first years, and away from examining the walls, floors and ceilings of the castle he had heard so much about but never seen.

He recognized him immediately, instantly smiling and waving at him, forgetting for a moment where he was.

However, Professor Longbottom noticed him and waved back, the corners of his mouth upturning just for a moment before he directed his attention back to the first years standing before him.

"Stick close together and make sure to keep your hands to yourselves. We don't want a repeat of 2013," he ordered the children, muttering his last sentence under his breath.

"What happened in 2013?" Venus whispered to Scorpius, leaning closer so that only he could hear her.

"I have a pretty good idea that it had something to do with my brother Aries," he muttered in reply.

"The one we met on the train?"

"Yeah, that's him," Scorpius replied.

"What did he do that caused him to be in the infamous hall of fame?"

"It's a rather long story that I will have to relay to you later, because Professor Longbottom is about to turn around and see which children are being naughty and talking while he is explaining rules about Hogwarts,"

Immediately, the three children stood up straight, paying rapt attention right as the Professor turned around, just as Scorpius had said.

"Alright children," Professor Longbottom said, turning to face the group.

"We have arrived at the Great Hall. This is where you will all be sorted in one of the four houses of Hogwarts which are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each of these houses are special, important and carry with them a great responsibility. Once you step through these doors, you become a student here. Step forward wisely,"

And with a swirl of his robes, Neville turned around and opened the double doors.

The students were in awe at the room, its tall ceilings filled with floating candles and the two tables on either side of their group, filled with students of all different years and houses.

The group made their way down the aisle, following the Professor as he strode confidently up to the front where a group of chairs stood, a man or woman in each one.

Scorpius smiled as he located his parents, sitting side by side.

He barely waved when he saw his mother wave enthusiastically at him.

"Put your hand down Luna! Your embarrassing the boy!" Draco hissed at his wife.

Scorpius had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at his mother's reaction to Draco's rather rude behavior; "Oh shush!"

"Before you are sorted into your respective houses, you will be introduced to the teachers who you will have for your first year here at Hogwarts," Neville explained to the students, interrupting Scorpius's attention on his parents.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom. I will take it from here,"

Neville turned around and smiled at the Headmistress as she stood on the platform.

"Of course Headmistress," he said, moving away from the group and standing to the side.

"Welcome students to your first year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmistress McGonagall, and I will be overseeing how you do this year. Each year we award and take away points from the different houses for how well they perform in their daily duties. These points will be totaled up at the end of the year, and whoever receives the most points will receive the House Cup at the end of the year, a very prestigious award for any house. Now, without further adu, I would like to introduce you to your teachers,"

"I believe that you have all already met your teacher for Herbology, Mr. Neville Longbottom," the Headmistress said, gesturing to the man who had led the students into the Great Hall.

Professor Longbottom took a step forward, nodding to the students with a warm smile etched upon his face.

"Your teacher for Transfiguration is Mr. Draco Malfoy, who is also the Head of Slytherin House," the Headmistress said, Draco standing and nodding to the students when he heard his name. He sent a slight wink towards his son, and Scorpius could have sworn he saw a slight smile before it disappeared and his father sat down.

"Your teacher for Charms is Mrs. Luna Malfoy,"

Luna stood when she heard her name, smiling and waving kindly to the group of first years before she took her seat again.

"Your teacher for Potions is Mr. Theodore Nott,"

Theodore stood, nodding at the students with an excited expression on his face. It was obvious this was his first year teaching.

"This also happens to be Mr. Nott's first year teaching at Hogwarts. We trust that you will do well with them?" the Headmistress asked the potions teacher.

"You can be sure I will," he replied before he too sat back down.

"Your teacher for History of Magic is Mrs. Penelope Worrow,"

"That's my Mum!" Venus whispered excitedly, pointing to the stage as her mother waved to the students before sitting down with her fellow teachers.

Scorpius and Aengus turned to look at Venus, mouths agape.

"You never told me your Mum is a teacher at Hogwarts!?" Aengus hissed at the blonde girl.

"You never asked," she replied, putting a finger to her mouth to indicate that they needed to be quiet now.

Aengus looked at Scorpius with a confused expression on his face.

The blonde boy simply shrugged, not having a clue what was going on; especially considering that only that morning, he had never known either Venus or Aengus.

"Your teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, or better known as DADA, is Mr. Roger Davies,"

The man stood, gestured to the group with a slight bend at the waist, and sat down again.

"Your teacher for Astronomy is Ms. Padma Patil,"

The woman stood and smiled warmly at the students adding the slightest amount of a curtsy to her nod before she sat back down again.

"And finally, your teacher for Flying Lessons is Ms. Cho Chang, who is also the Head of Ravenclaw House"

The woman on the end stood from her seat, a mixed expression of happiness and disappointment which seemed like an odd combination to the three children.

"You are all very fortunate students, for this is the last year that Ms. Chang will be teaching here at our fine school. You will be the final students to receive her words of wisdom, so take it in and use it well,"

The entire group of students clapped as the Ms. Chang sat down again, all of the teachers looking out over the young minds that they would be giving the first taste of magic to.

"Now that you have met your teachers, you will be sorted into your houses. Mr. Longbottom,"

Neville came forward at the sound of his name, bringing with him what could only be the Sorting Hat.

The Headmistress produced a stool from what seemed to be out of thin air, placing it on the platform.

"Now, we will go in alphabetical order. Once your name is called, you will come up here, Mr. Longbottom will place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into your house. Once you have been sorted, you may join the fellow members of your house at your appropriate table. Now, you may begin Mr. Longbottom,"

Neville, nodded again, coming up onto the platform and taking the scroll of the students names from the Headmistress.

He unrolled the parchment and held it in one hand while he held the sorting hat by its point in the other hand.

"Abernathy, Harris," Neville announced.

A brunette boy timidly stepped forward from the back of the group, worried about what house he would be placed into.

"Don't be frightened," Neville encouraged the boy, smiling at him.

The boy carefully sat down on the stool, closing his eyes as he felt the hat touch his head.

"Hmmmm. A creative mind with a curiosity to match. There is only one place for you," the hat said, pausing for a moment before announcing loudly, "RAVENCLAW!"

The boy let out a sigh of relief, rising from the seat and heading over to the table of clapping Ravenclaws, welcoming him happily to their ranks.

Each student was placed into a house, some happy with what they received, others rather indifferent to the decision, and others completely devastated by who they now were.

"Finnegan, Aengus,"

Scorpius elbowed the brunette who was currently conversing with another boy to get his attention.

"What?" Aengus asked.

"Finnegan, Aengus," Neville called again.

Aengus's face turned about three shades worth of red as he made his way up the steps, the sounds of students giggling filling his ears.

 _"Just so long as it's not Slytherin,"_ he thought to himself as he sat on the stool.

"I sense a great deal of mischief in this one, but also a great deal of bravery. However, there is also a great deal of resourcefulness in you, resourcefulness that could be your saving grace one day,"

 _"Please just get this over with,"_ Aengus thought, gritting his teeth as he prepared himself for his fate.

"Ahh! I also sense some impatience in you. You are a difficult one, but I know I am right with what I have decided. SLYTHERIN!

His eyes snapped open upon hearing his house, fear laced into the deep blue irises. How he made it to the Slytherin table without breaking down, he wasn't sure. To think that he had been placed in what was considered the worst house in all of Hogwarts! His father was not going to be happy.

More and more students were called forward and sorted into the four different houses. Scorpius noticed that aside from Aengus there had only been one other Slytherin out of the entire first half of the students.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," the Professor called, locating that signature head of platinum hair in just a moment.

Scorpius was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing his name called by Mr. Longbottom. He looked up at the man nervously, taking as little time as he could in getting up to the stage without running. He sat down on the stool, praying that wherever he was placed, he would be an example to any student who saw him.

"Hmmm. Another Malfoy. Where to put you? You are cunning but also inventive; intelligent but also ambitious; loyal but also very family oriented; friendly but also shy. You are a puzzle Mr. Malfoy, but I do believe I have figured you out,"

 _"I'm glad you have. I sure haven't_ ," the boy thought as he waited.

"There are many houses where you could belong Mr. Malfoy, but you can only be sorted in one,"

Five Malfoy's were nervously anticipating the house that would seal the youngest's future, while one simply sat and waited patiently.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat exclaimed after what seemed like forever.

Scorpius was able to let out the breath he had been holding and smiled widely as he approached the Slytherin table, his brothers and Aengus clapping for him.

"Welcome to Slytherin little brother!" Dione said happily, clapping his brother on the back.

Scorpius thanked his brothers and Aengus for their warm welcome.

Both boys turned to continue watching where the other students were placed, only two other students joining them at their Slytherin table.

"To think that the great Harry Potter's son is a Slytherin! Oh the irony!" Aengus said as the boy known as Albus Potter joined them as a newly dubbed Slytherin.

"Now I see why you were put in Slytherin Aengus! It actually makes sense!" Scorpius teased his brunette companion.

"Oi! Take that back Scorp!" he said, elbowing him in the side playfully, his ear-splitting smile keeping the blonde from taking the Irishman seriously.

The boys continued to try and hold in their laughter, doing their best to keep it under wraps.

"Worrow, Venus," Mr. Longbottom announced, disrupting the congratulations that the Gryffindor table was giving to their latest addition.

Venus skipped up the steps, smiling excitedly as she sat down on the stool.

"Oh! What do we have here? A creative mind with a deep sense of loyalty to others. I also feel a great determination in you, someone who refuses to give up on someone no matter who they are. You are honest, but you also fear the honesty of others. You my dear, must be…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat said loudly.

Venus couldn't help but jump out of her seat, smiling uncontrollably and clapping ecstatically at her new house placement. She eagerly ran to the Slytherin table – wait – the Slytherin table? Yes, she ran directly for the two boys, one blonde and the other brunette, sitting together at the table of the Snake, embracing the two a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so excited!" she said, jumping up and down in her spot. "Can you believe it! I'm a Hufflepuff!" she said.

"Clearly, you got the correct house," Aengus told her, smirking.

"I know! I have to go to my table! Oh! I'm so excited!" she said as she ran off to her table, sitting down amongst a group of elated Hufflepuffs.

Only a few more students remained, two of them becoming Hufflepuffs and the rest Gryffindors before the students were dismissed to their rooms to freshen up, change into their uniforms, and then return to the Great Hall for dinner in an hour.

Scorpius had returned to the Great Hall and was enjoying a conversation with his new Slytherin comrades, when he felt someone embrace him from behind.

"Mum!" he exclaimed, knowing exactly who it was without having to turn around.

"You did such a great job Scorpius!" she said as she smoothed down his hair and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were smiling almost as much as her mouth was.

"I didn't really do anything Mum," he said in reply, shrugging.

"Nonetheless, I am so happy for you. You wanted to play Quidditch with your brothers so badly, I almost had a mind to tell that Sorting Hat a thing or two if you hadn't been put in Slytherin," she said.

Draco shook his head slightly, but he was smiling. Typical Luna.

"What if I hadn't been in Slytherin though? What would you do?"

"Son, if you hadn't been placed in Slytherin, I would still be proud of you. You are already a very skilled Wizard, flyer, and know more about spells then I did when I was your age. If you were in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw it wouldn't matter, because you are still my son and you always will be," Draco explained to his son, speaking before his wife could reply to their son's questions.

"Thanks Dad," the boy said, hugging his father, an embrace that Draco gladly returned.

Almost as soon as the father and son had broken apart from their embrace, the blonde boy was tackled by another person.

"Oh Scorp! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down!" the girl gasped, holding her hand out to help him up.

"Thanks Venus," he replied, taking the offered appendage.

"Oh. Mum, Dad. This is Venus Worrow,"

"The new Hufflepuff. Yes, I remember you," Draco said, smiling at the girl and offering forth his hand.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you Mr. Malfoy! I've read some of your additions to the medical field. In fact, when I was eight, you were the reason why I wanted to become a Healer," she told him as she shook his hand.

"Well thank you very much Ms. Worrow," Draco replied.

"Venus. What a lovely name," Luna said to the blonde girl.

"You're Luna Malfoy! I read the Quibbler all the time! It's my favorite magazine!" she said, shaking Luna's hand eagerly.

"I'm glad you still enjoy it. In fact, if you ever want to go look for Nargles I would be happy to take you. You just let me know,"

"Wow! Thank you Mrs. Malfoy! I will certainly do that!"

A Hufflepuff called Venus over to their table, waving her over.

"Oh! I have to go. I just wanted to let you know Scorp that green suits you. You should wear it more often,"

And with that, the girl ran off to go join her new found friends.

"Funny," Draco mused as he watched the blonde girl laugh with the other Hufflepuffs.

"What is?" Scorpius asked.

"I thought that exact same thing about your mother over twenty years ago,"

"You thought what?"

"I believe my exact thought was how nice she looked in the color and then, 'She should wear green more often',"

"You thought that about me? When was this?" Luna asked her husband in surprise.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Luna, I told you this after we were married and before we had even had Dione. It was right after I broke my arm in that Quidditch match against Gryffindor? I caught the Snitch? It was before we had even started dating,"

"I do remember you telling me about that. The Wrackspurts must have been trying to crowd their way inside my brain,"

"Ew! You guys think that Venus likes me? That's horrible! We're just friends!" the elven-year-old declared.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I found love and I was the cold-hearted Prince of Slytherin," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever," Scorpius muttered, walking towards his three brothers at the Slytherin table. Despite the fact that Favon was a Ravenclaw, he had been considered an honorary Slytherin, spending most of his meals with his brothers.

"You think he'll do alright here?" Draco asked his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"He'll do amazing. He's our son,"

"Yeah," Draco sighed, smiling at the scene of his four sons enjoying their first day together at Hogwarts.

"You're right,"

There it is! The final chapter of this long-running drabbles story! I wanted the final chapter to be longer. Hope you all enjoyed it!

I used a lot of the former students of Hogwarts as the next generation of teachers.

Seamus Finnegan is married to Susan Bones and they have four children together. You were introduced to number three in their family. The oldest is Keith Finnegan, a fourth year boy who is in Ravenclaw and is good friends with Favon Malfoy and David Nott, the son of Theodore Nott and Tracey Davis; the second oldest is Shea Finnegan who is a third year Gryffindor and is good friends with Venus's older sister Sylvia; the third is Aengus; the youngest is another girl who is yet to be sorted and is eight-years-old. Her name is Ida Finnegan. All four of them speak Irish because Seamus wanted them to all have a second tongue within their vocabulary. They all break out into random phrases in Irish, but Aengus does it more than anyone else. Keith speaks Irish the most fluently, and Shea knows the most grammatical rules in Irish (These are all my own characters. PLEASE DON'T TAKE WITHOUT ASKING AND GIVING CREDIT! Thank you! ;). )

Remember, I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling does. All I own is the story line for these fanfictions and the ocs that I created.

Hope you all enjoyed these one shots that I have done for you! Enjoy!

Love,

WOBE ;)


End file.
